


where do we begin (the rubble or our sins)

by girlsarewolves



Series: we are made of star stuff [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief, Introspection, could be read as shippy or platonic, tbh Zod is very minor in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Krypton was gone. Krypton had been theirs - hers - to protect. They were to guard and ensure its endurance, its independence. To defend Krypton against any and all enemies - but how could they defend a dying planet from its own self?





	where do we begin (the rubble or our sins)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply due to anxiety, lack of energy, pressed for time, or a combination of all of the above. (I do try to reply, but can't promise anything!) [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> Also, if you don’t want a reply, for any reason whatsoever, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!

* * *

Nothing. There was nothing before them where something should have been - only rubble and debris floating in clusters. The fading light of Krypton's core. Where once their entire planet had orbited, there was _nothing_ left but chunks, mere specs of their home.  
  
They had known it was coming. She had known. But knowledge could never have prepared her for the brutality of truth.  
  
Krypton was gone. Krypton had been theirs - hers - to protect. They were to guard and ensure its endurance, its independence. To defend Krypton against any and all enemies - but how could they defend a dying planet from its own self? They could not, and so they had sought to protect its people; their people.  
  
From themselves. From those who had carelessly doomed their home world and all Kryptonians.  
  
They had failed.  
  
_She_ had failed.  
  
It was all she knew, and it was in pieces before her. Her home...her kind...they were nothing but a ship and a few soldiers who had been punished for trying to do what was in their blood, ingrained into their very DNA.  
  
Faora felt the air leave her lungs and her blood run cold. Her body gave out; for the first time since she was ten, her body failed her. The impact of her knees hitting the floor did nothing to wake her from the nightmare. Her vision grew hazy, the outline of her surroundings blurring ever so slightly; she blinked, and everything was sharp again.  
  
Krypton.  
  
All of its people.  
  
The animals, the homes and monuments, plants and cities and all its history - debris hanging in space, wasted and dead.  
  
Pressure on her left shoulder; fingers sliding over, squeezing lightly. Her commander stood to her side, and his face was blurry when she looked up at him. Her leader, her brother; she felt the sway in him, knew that everything she was feeling, he was feeling too.  
  
Faora remained still and let her commander lean on her; she took his silent comfort and blinked until her eyes were dry. Her life - their lives - were not over.  
  
And neither was Krypton.  
  
It was time to find the child of the House of El.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago, back in 2013 I think? I just found it on a flash drive and thought it wasn't so bad and decided to finally post it. The title might be a little on the nose? Also I really love Faora and wish I could get the inspiration to write her POV again soon. Feedback appreciated!


End file.
